ABC with AsaAsa!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Hanya Drabble singkat soal AsaAsa/Semi-AU/ Incest-BL-Yaoi-Shonen Ai/ Care for a review?


A B C with AsaAsa!

Sum: Hanya Drabble singkat soal AsaAsa/Semi-AU/ Incest-BL-Yaoi-Shonen Ai

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei

Warning : Typo(s), OOC Possible dan segala kecacatan lainnya

P.S: Buat Senpai yang suka AsaAsa :3

.

.

.

 **A untuk Absolut**

"Kau absolut? Sungguh membuatku tertawa," Gakushuu dengan gaya sombongnya menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok ruang keluarga, ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan klien langsung meminta waktu sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah putra semata wayangnya itu, iris violetnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tentu Saja aku absolut, aku bisa mengontrol siapapun," kata Gakuho

"Kau tidak bisa mengontrolku," ucap Gakushuu lagi

"Lalu yang semalam kubuat menjerit dan menuruti perintahku apa?"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari kamar Gakushuu dan cengiran kecil dari Gakuhou.

 **B untuk Balon**

Gakuhou kaget dengan ruangannya

Diisi dengan balon-balon berwarna warni dan juga beberapa konfeti dia tak tau kenapa semua benda-benda itu ada di ruangannya, tidak ada tanda apapun yang ditinggalkan si pelaku kecuali jarum tajam di mejanya, Gakuhou tidak bodoh, dia memecahkan satu per satu balon itu, di dalamnya ada kertas, dia membacanya sesaat dan tersenyum simpul.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun Ayah, Tahun ini Kau tambah Tua aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!_

 _-Gakushuu, Asano_

 **C untuk Cantik**

Gakushuu ingat, waktu masih kecil, ibu tetangganya suka sekali memakaikan baju dan pernak pernik perempuan untuknya.

Alasannya? Mudah saja, karena Gakushuu terlihat seperti perempuan.

Punya bulu mata yang panjang dan juga ekspresi yang menggemaskan sudah cukup kriteria untuk menjadi seorang perempuan, Gakushuu masuk kedua kriteria itu, dan saat SMP kini ia menyadarinya, ia mirip dengan mendiang Ibunya, benar-benar mirip.

"...Aku ingin memotong bulu mataku..," kata Gakushuu waktu dia bercermin

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakuhou

"Aku terlihat seperti perempuan karena ini," kata lelaki yang lebih muda

"Tidak perlu, kalau dipotongpun kau memang alaminya murni cantik kok,"

Gakuhou kena gampar

Gakushuu minggat ke kelas E

 **D untuk Dansa**

"Aku menolak,"

"Kenapa?"

Gakushuu memincingkan matanya kearah ayahnya "Anda menyuruhku berdansa dengan Kelas E?" tanya Gakushuu, Gakuhou menghela nafas.

"Ini pesta dansa gabungan, Asano-kun," kata Gakuhou

"Kenapa Kelas E Harus diundang?" tanya Gakushuu lagi

Gakuhou diam tak bergeming sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan menguncinya, Gakushuu mulai merasakan hawa tak enak, merinding dibuatnya, ketika kemudian Gakuhou melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang Gakushuu dan musik yang entah darimana datangnya mulai bermain, Gakuhou memegang tangan Gakushuu dan tersenyum dari belakang

"Sebenarnya kau cuman takut tidak bisa berdansa 'kan?" tanya Gakuhou sambil berbisik

Gakushuu tidak tau lagi bagaimana harus menolak.

 **E untuk Etika**

Asano Gakushuu tidak dapat percaya

Dia dapat nilai E untuk etikanya, dia hendak menyandang protes setelah tau ternyata Karma mendapat nilai C, dia berjalan ke kamar ayahnya, sebenarnya dia sedang jam istirahat tapi Gakushuu tidak peduli, dia menggebrak pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan wajah yang luar biasa jengkel.

"Ada apa dengan nilai Etikaku?!" tanya Gakushuu

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakuhou

"Kenapa E sedangkan Akabane C?! Semua tau tabiatnya jauh lebih buruk daripada aku!" seru Gakushuu

Gakuhou terdiam sebentar kemudian berdeham kecil

"Akabane lebih penurut di ranjang,"

"Apa—!?"

 **F untuk Film**

Gakushuu menatap jamnya dengan kesal, dia sudah berjam-jam menunggu ayahnya di antrian tiket panjang yang tidak ada habisnya itu, iris violetnya berkilat kesal, sepatunya mengetuk lantai dibawahnya berkali-kali, dia juga tadi lupa mau menonton apa jadi dia harap ayahnya tidak memilih yang aneh-aneh untuk mereka tonton.

"Halo, menunggu lama?" tanya suara di belakangnya, Gakushuu nyaris menendang wajahnya.

"Ya, dan, film apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanya Gakushuu

"Uttaran The Movie,"

"...Demi Dewa Ayah, aku pulang sekarang,"

"Hah? Kenapa?! Hey!? Jangan pulang dulu! Aku hanya bercanda!"

 **G untuk Glitter**

"...,"

Gakuhou menatap manusia di depannya, penuh dengan glitter dari atas sampai bawahnya.

"Kenapa Kau—,"

"Kerjaan Akabane,"

Asano junior itu berdecih sebal sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi, terkutuklah Akabane sialan itu, glitter itu sudah dicampur dengan lem, dan lem itu yang susah dilepas, Gakushuu benar-benar sial hari ini, sudah tadi Ren tidak masuk karena sakit, sudah begitu dia harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS sendiri, dan lagi, ini, glitter di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mandi," kata Gakushuu datar

"Tapi aku baru saja mau mandi," kata Gakuhou

"Terserah Ayah, aku mau mandi duluan," kata Gakushuu lagi sambil berlalu, tetapi sebelum itu Gakuhou menarik tangannya dan menggendongnya.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi berdua,"

"APA—!? LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR MESUM!"

 **H untuk Hantu**

"Kau percaya Hantu?"

Gakushuu sesaat menatap Karma, lelaki bersurai merah itu sedang menyesap susu stroberinya, mereka sedang berlatih soal untuk Olimpiade Matematika antarnegara, tetapi Karma malah bertanya hal-ha aneh seperti barusan, Gakushuu mengendikkan bahunya sambil berkata 'tidak tahu' dia kembali fokus pada soal-soalnya, dia ingin menang melawan musuhnya itu.

"...hee, jadi menurutmu, bayangan yang meng kabe-donmu di koridor sore kemarin itu apa?"

...

...

"...bayangan.. kabe-don.. kemarin sore?"

"Aku merekamnya lho Asano-kun! Nih, kau juga sedikit mendesah, jangan-jangan kau... dienaena ama hantu itu ya?!"

Karma kena gampar

"Hantu ndasmu pea,"

Ingatkan dia untuk memberitahu Gakuhou mengenai tempat yang lebih aman ketika mereka hendak melakukannya.

 **I untuk Ikan**

"Apa ini?" tanya Gakushuu

"Ikan," jawab Gakuho

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa ada disini?" tanya Gakushuu, meja kerja ayahnya kini diisi aquarium berukuran kecil dengan dua ikan mas di dalamnya, yang satu berwarna oranye gelap yang satu berwarna oranye cerah, Gakushuu tidak habis pikir, mungkin ayahnya memang sudah gila karena terus-terusan mengurusi kelas E, anaknya sendiri dilupakan.

"Agar aku bisa melihatmu terus,"

"...Jadi aku disamain sama ikan gitu?" tanya Gakushuu

"yang oranye cerah Asano-kun, cantik,"

"... Ayah, aku minta surat penurunan ke kelas E untuk Asano Gakushuu tolong, aku sudah tidak kuat,"

 **J untuk Jelly**

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?"

Suara loli-loli itu memenuhi indra pendengaran Gakushuu, lelaki bersurai stroberi pirang itu menatap perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang terurai bergelombang, mereka berdua mengenakan apron dan memegang buku resep, Akari sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia dipanggil kesini.

"..Tolong ajari aku cara membuat jelly,"

"..Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau setiap bulan harus kena budget besar hanya untuk ulang tahunnya,"

"..Calon istri yang baik,"

 **K untuk Kari**

"ini apa?"

"Kari,"

"Kau membuatnya?"

Gakushuu mengangguk, meski tidak begitu terlihat matanya berbinar-binar, dia ingin sekali Gakuhou mencoba masakannya itu, dia sudah berjuang 24/7, menanyai sana-sini, mulai dari Akari hingga ke Okuda, untuk mendapatkan ramuan masakan enak—tentu saja tidak dipakai, ujung-ujungnya Gakushuu hanya minta resep untuk Kari.

"..Kau mau aku mencobanya?" tanya Gakuhou, Gakushuu mengangguk lagi

 _Demi Tuhan, bentuknya tidak karuan_

Gakuhou mencoba segigit, berharap tidak ada yang salah dari Kari itu, setelah segigit-dua gigit ia mulai merasakan kejanggalan.

"..Kenapa ini pedas sekali?"

"Kucampur wasabi, kata Karma tambah enak,"

"...,"

 _Terkutuklah, Akabane Karma dan nasehat ngaconya_

"...Terima Kasih, ini enak,"

 _Demi anak Tercinta._

 **L untuk Lampu**

"..Geser sedikit,"

"Tidak bisa, susah, sempit,"

"Ke kanan?"

"Tidak bisa..,"

"A-Ahh! Jangan tiba-tiba datang dong!"

...

"Asano-kun aku menemukan senter,"

"Ah baguslah, mati lampu sialan, ayah, jangan dorong aku, kakiku terinjak"

 **M untuk Menjerit**

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Gakuhou ketika melihat Karma datang ke kantornya, sebenarnya bukan kejutan jika Karma bisa menerobos masuk tanpa ketahuan, yang Gakuhou perlu ketahui tujuannya , lelaki beriris merkuri itu tersenyum sebelum bekata;

"Aku menantangmu~" kata Karma

Gakuhou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantangnya?

"Soal apa?"

"Mari kita buktikan~ Untuk siapa Gakushuu bisa menjerit lebih keras~"

"Tantangan yang menarik,"

-Sementara Gakushuu-

"..Ren, aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa jalan 3 minggu besok, aku akan menginap di rumahmu,"

"EH!?"

 **N untuk Nomor**

"Ini apan lagi?" tanya Gakushuu ketika melihat selembar kertas tertempel di lemarinya, ia mengambil kertas itu dan mengeceknya, ada beberapa pop-up bertuliskan angka dan tulisan di dalamnya, iseng-iseng saja si Gakushuu buka.

 _[1.] Asano Gakushuu belongs to Asano Gakuhou_

"Huh?"

 _[2.] Asano Gakuhou, doesn't like his belongin to be touched by another one_

"...Ini mulai ambigu,"

 _[3.] ML = 7 times in a month_

"WTF ANJIR,"

 **O untuk Organisasi**

"Jadi, menurutmu, organisasi apa yang pantas dijalankan mulai bulan depan?"

"Organisasi mengetuk pintu hatimu~"

"...Ayah serius,"

"Iya~ Organisasi 'Ayo-Cium-Gakushuu' hahaha..,"

"Ayah, stop,"

"Atau~ ayo kita ena Gakushuu seminggu empat ka-,"

"DEMI DEWA AYAH, JANGAN MINUM ALKOHOL LAGI, KAU GILA KETIKA KAU MABUK!"

 **P untuk Pernikahan**

"Pernikahan LGBT sekarang sudah tersebar luas ya," kata Gakushuu ketika menonton berita di TV, Gakuhou hanya mengangguk sambil membawa bukunya kemudian duduk di sebelah Gakushuu, dia mengambil remote dan mengganti filmnya, menjadi suat tontonan yang lebih bermanfaat—dengan kata lain edukasional.

"Memang, jadi apa perlu aku siapkan satu?" tanya Gakuhou

"Hum? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kita,"

...

...

"AYAH BERHENTI BERCANDA!"

"Aku tida bercanda~"

 **Q untuk Queen**

"satu,"

"dua,"

"tiga,"

"empat,"

"lima,"

"enam,"

"tujuh,"

"delapan,"

"sembilan,"

"sepuluh,"

"jack,"

"king,"

"as,"

Gakushuu terdiam sejenak "Hey Ayah, kau melupakan queen-nya," kata Gakushuu, Gakuhou tersenyum tamvan "Aku tak memerlukannya, karena..," dengan satu gerakan, Gakuhou memegang dagu Gakushuu dan mengecupnya.

"Queen-ku ada disini,"

"...Diamlah,"

 **R untuk Rambut**

"..Kau suka model yang mana?" tanya Karma suatu ketika mereka pergi ke salon.

"Tidak yang manapun, aku ini cowok," kata Gakushuu waktu itu

Namun sekarang, dia sudah bergaya dengan rambut a la Hatsune Miku di depan ayahnya dengan baju maid berwarna merah terang, jangan salahkan Gakushuu, ini semua karena dia kalah dare, dan dia harus melayani ayahnya hingga malam.

 **S untuk Sambal**

"Apa itu?" tanya Gakuhou ketika Gakushuu mebawa sekantong plastik sambal yang dia beli dari tukang gorengan lewat di sekitar rumahnya.

"Sambal," kata Gakushuu sambil meletakkannya diatas meja, Gakuhou mengangguk.

"Tidak beli yang putih?"

"Apa?"

"Mayonaise,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa melumuri semuanya ke mukamu,"

"...Kan kau punya,"

 **T untuk Tahanan**

Gakushuu sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Karma, hari ini memang hari cosplay di Kunugigaoka, tapi Gakushuu—dipakaikan pakaian polisi perempuan oleh iblis merah itu, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu iblis merah itu dimana, harusnya hari ini dia yang menjadi tahanan, namun tidak bisa karena Karma kabur, katanya sudah ada seseorang yang menggantikan.

"Halo Polisi," suara berat yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya, mata Gakushuu membelalak saat melihat Gakuhou, dia mengenakan baju tahanan, Gakuho mendekat kearah Gakushuu, kemudian menyeringai "Jadi, mau kau yang aku hukum atau kau mau menghukumku?"

"..Dua-duanya tidak masalah~,"

 **U untuk Usia**

"...Selamat Ulang Tahun Ayah, kini usiamu makin tua saja,"

"..Tetapi cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah tua Gakushuu,"

...

...

"Tukang gombal akut,"

 **V untuk Verbal [AU]**

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakannya," kata Gakushuu suatu saat.

Gakuhou menatapnya sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas, Gakushuu memang suka tiba-tiba, tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya secara langsung, di balik menara tinggi yang sunyi ini, tidak ada apapun yang mereka dapat lihat kecuali pemandangan alam yang segar, kota jauh diluar sana, menikah dengan seorang _laki-laki_ juga ditambah _ayah_ nya sendiri membuat mereka harus terasing ke daerah yang lain.

"Apanya?" tanya Gakuhou

"Sebatas kata cintapun tidak," kata Gakushuu lagi, Gakuhou menghela nafas dan memeluk Gakushuu dari belakang.

 _Maaf, aku mencintaimu tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya secara verbal._

 **W untuk Wound**

Setetes, dua tetes air matanya turun, mengingat marganya kini berganti menjadi Akabane, Karma disebelahnya juga menatap gundukan tanah itu tanpa berkata apapun, hujan turun deras saat itu hingga air mata di wajah pria berambut jingga itu nyaris tidak terlihat, Karma menghela nafas.

Kecelakaan itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan dia harus mengganti marganya, hingga detik ini luka di dalam hatinya—maupun luka di tubuhnya belum bisa sembuh juga.

"..Ayo Pulang,"

 **X untuk Xylophone**

"Oh, ini," Gakuhou menemukan xylophone semasa Gakushuu kecil, dia mencoba memainkannya, teringat dulu saat dia memainkannya bersama Gakushuu dan tanpa sengaja Gakushuu menciumnya, hm..

"..Child Abuse sejak dini berarti ya?"

 **Y untuk Yolo**

"Asano-kun," panggil Gakuhou

"Hmm?" tanya Gakushuu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas

"Yolo itu apa?" tanya Gakuhou lagi, Gakushuu menatapnya heran

"..Darimana ayah belajar kata-kata itu?" tanya Gakushuu balik

"..Aku mengecek HP mu.. kau ternyata suka buka web yang begituan ya? Isi pesanmu juga tidak masuk akal semua, kau perlu dihukum, ne, Asano-kun?"

 _Terkutuklah Karma._

 **Z untuk Zero**

Untuk saat ini, Gakuhou dan Gakushuu memanglah seorang anak dan ayah yang saling mencintai dalam arti mencintai sungguhan, keduanya memang tidak bisa bersatu dalam ikatan cinta namun suatu hari ketika bumi terbentuk kembali, semoga saja mereka bisa merubahnya dari awal.

Dari Nol.

...

...

"G-Gakuhou-senpai!"

Lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu menatap gadis berambut pendek yang mengejarnya.

"..Uhm.. kau kalau tidak salah..,"

"A-Akabane Shuu! Kelas 1-A!" kata gadis itu lagi

"Oh, saudari kembarnya Karma-kun ya," kata Gakuhou, gadis itu mengangguk

"E-Etto kalau kau tidak keberatan a-aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya Shuu, Gakuhou menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tentu saja Shuu-chan,"

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

 _Re:Zero_

.

.

.

 **AKHIRNYA INI FIC JADI SETELAH MELEWATI BERBAGAI RINTANGAN/apaini**

 **Spesial untuk Takamiya Haruki-senpaaai~**

 **Yosshaa~**

 **Care for a review?**


End file.
